1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to covers and more specifically to photographic equipment, protective shields and covers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different covers have been in use to protect equipment from adverse environmental conditions. Some contain openings for inserting one's hand with sleeves and elastic or drawn closures, however, prior art has been limited for specific purposes such as dark room type chambers, so called dust proof or clean chambers, sand blasting enclosures and many similar applications. Still others have been specifically utilized to protect photographic equipment from mechanical damage and exposure to the elements. Typically, prior art has been limited in application and utility to such purposes and the need for an apparatus to not only protect the camera from adverse environmental conditions but be able to operate the device simultaneously has been long needed and the instant invention is therefore directed to this end.